


Never Grow Up

by Ellie_Elizabeth



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gun Violence, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Elizabeth/pseuds/Ellie_Elizabeth
Summary: As Peter begins to grow up, Tony is reminded of all the time they have spent together.Both the good and the bad.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126





	Never Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Based on Taylor Swifts song: Never Grow Up**

“You sure you have everything you need, kid?”

Tony stood beside Peter, who was already starting to unpack his suitcase into the dresser that sat adjacent to his new loft bed.

“For the third time, yes dad,” Peter replied. “I’m going to be fine, I promise.”

It was a very bittersweet day for Tony. For one, his little boy was finally starting college, and following in his father's footsteps by attending MIT. But that also meant that he was officially grown up, and now had to start making his own way in the world. Tony wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of that. 

“I know you will kid,” Tony told him. “But at least let me be worried about you for one last time. It’s the least you can do.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Please, you’ll never stop worrying about me. We both know that.”

Tony knew he needed to leave now. The orientation ceremony was starting soon and he still wanted to get back to New York before nightfall. But he couldn’t help but think that as soon as he walked out of that dorm room he would be losing Peter forever. 

“For the love of god don’t forget to call once and awhile,” he told Peter, giving him a goodbye hug. “I know you’re going to be the coolest kid on campus, but please don’t forget your old man.” 

“I could never.” 

Peter walked him down to the parking lot, probably more for Tony’s sake than his own, and waved goodbye to his dad as he pulled out of the parking lot. Kids still flooded the area, with bags and boxes of their own, probably also excited to be starting the next phase of their lives. 

It was the beginning of an era for them, and the end of an era for Tony. 

_“Papa, look!” Peter called out to his dad. “Look what I can do!”_

_Tony watched with amusement as five year old Peter attempted to do a sloppy cartwheel in the backyard of their Malibu mansion. He had been practicing for weeks, usually ending up with him knocking something over or hitting his head, but he was definitely starting to get better._

_“That’s amazing buddy!” Tony told him, as his son beamed up at him. “If you keep that up maybe one day you can be a professional gymnast.”_

_Peter giggled. “Don’t be silly papa,” he told Tony. “I’m going to be an inventor like you!”_

_“Is that so?” Tony asked._

_“Peter nodded. “I’m going to be the second best inventor in the entire world.”_

_Tony raised an eyebrow. “Why not the first?”_

_“Because you’re already the best Papa. I can’t beat you.”_

_Tony turned away slightly, suddenly filled with an unfamiliar rush of emotions “Thanks buddy,” he said. “That means a lot.”_

_Peter ran up and jumped up to hug him, and Tony relished in the comfort of his son's presence._

“-and my chemistry professor is a little boring, but the stuff we’ve been doing in class has been pretty interesting so far so it’s not that bad.”

Peter continued to ramble on about how his first few weeks of college have been going and Tony listened with mild amusement.

“MJ also said she might come up to visit me this weekend, and Ned seems to be having fun in California.” 

“Make any new friends yet?” Tony asked, pouring himself another cup of coffee. 

“A few. I even got invited to a party next weekend.”

Tony paused, trying to comprehend those words. “A party?” he asked. 

“Yeah, apparently one of the seniors who live off campus is throwing it. I’m going with a few friends from my engineering class.”

“That’s awesome kid.” Tony replied. “Now you’re really following in your old man’s steps. Do me a favor and try to stay away from any cameras.” 

Peter laughed, thinking about all of the awful drunk pictures that had come out of Tony’s time spent at college. 

Being Tony Stark's kid made Peter somewhat of a celebrity on campus, so it was inevitable of people to snap pictures of him behind his back. He had already seen a few of him pop up on those shady gossip websites. 

“Don’t worry,” he reassured his father. “I don’t plan on drinking, I’ve already promised my friends I’ll be DD.” 

“Pshh, boring,” Tony commented, making Peter laugh again. 

_Ever since Tony had gotten back from Afghanistan, he had noticed that Peter had become increasingly more distant. Compared to the fact that the small boy had refused to leave his side the days following his return, he seemed to have now drifted off into a world of his own._

_While it was concerning, it wasn’t all that surprising. Something like that would be traumatizing to any eight year old, but even though they’d had him therapy for a while now, he didn’t seem to be improving all that much._

_“Hey Buddy,” Tony greeted him as Peter walked into the kitchen. “Hungry?”_

_Peter only nodded and sat down at the table. Tony poured them both a bowl of cereal and went to go sit down next to him.”_

_It had been nearly two weeks since Stane had attacked them at the house, and Tony was happy to find that the injuries Peter had sustained from that were finally starting to heal. The cuts had faded to only thin red lines, and would hopefully disappear with time._

_However, knowing his son got hurt because of him still made Tony sick to the stomach. It made him feel like a failure._

_“Something on your mind?” Tony asked, as Peter quickly finished his food. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”_

_Peter hesitated for a moment, before slowly nodding._

_“Well then just lay it on me kid, what’s been bugging you so much?”_

_Peter didn’t respond, and Tony just sighed. He was not sure what he was expecting._

_“Ok Buddy, we can talk later if you’d like.”_

_Tony turned to go back to his office, when a quiet voice called out to him. “Wait!”_

_He turned around to find Peter with a panicked expression on his face. “It’s not your fault,” he said._

_“What?” Tony asked._

_“I’m not sad… because of you,” Peter replied. “I don’t know why I’m so sad all the time, but I do know that you still make me happy.”_

_He slowly walked over to his father and gently wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist._

_“Oh kid,” Tony said, pulling Peter closer. “You’re going to make me cry, you know that?”_

_“I’m gonna get better,” Peter said, his voice muffled by Tony’s shirt. “Doctor Davis says I’m already getting better. I promise I’ll work extra hard.”_

_“I know kid,” Tony replied. “I know you will.”_

The cabin always looked extra cozy around the holidays. Earlier in the week Peter and Tony had decided to hang lights around the entire exterior of the house, and now, on Christmas Eve, it was finally paying off. 

Coupled with the expert decorating on the inside (courtesy of Pepper and Morgan), the cabin just screamed Christmas joy. 

Tony wasn’t sure why he decided to invite everyone from the Compound over for the holidays, maybe it was the guilt he still felt over the whole Accords situation or his desire to keep mending their relationship, but they had all agreed to come. Now you couldn’t walk into any room in the house without running into an Avenger. 

“So how’s college life, kid?” Sam asked Peter, who was sitting with Morgan on the couch. “Met any cute girls or go to any wild parties yet?” 

Peter rolled his eyes, and shifted the squirming two year old on his lap. “I happen to already have a very pretty girlfriend,” he said. “And I’ve been to a few parties, but I usually don’t drink or anything.”

“Yeah Wilson,” Tony called across the room, already on his third cup of Eggnog. “My son’s a model citizen!”

Pepper quickly plucked the glass from her husband's grasp, despite his various protests. 

“What are you majoring in again?” Steve asked.

“I’m not really sure yet,” Peter admitted. “Right now I’m just trying to figure out what I’m really interested in before I decide.”

Steve seemed satisfied with this answer, but Tony wasn’t done bragging about his son. “It doesn’t matter anyway,” he said. “Peter could major in literally anything and still dominate it.”

Rhodey must have made him another Eggnog because a new glass was clutched tightly in his hand. 

Pepper sighed. “I think it’s time for presents.”

_Peter was dead. He knew he was._

_His father has found him in his Spider-Man suit and knew about the bite. He knew that Peter had been swinging around the city unsupervised for nearly four months now; stopping crime and annoying the police. He knew about everything._

_He was so dead._

_“Explain it to me one more time.”_

_Peter was sat across from Pepper and Tony at their dining table, the two adults refusing to stop glaring at him. He had already explained the story twice, but apparently his dad still wasn’t able to comprehend all of it._

_He had been exposed in the stupidest way ever, as well. Of all the ways his dad could have found out, of course it was from him walking in while Peter had been taking off the suit. He had been so certain that his father was at a meeting that he hadn’t even bothered to lock the door._

_“Well,” Peter started. “I got bit by a spider on that trip to Oscorp we took a few months ago, and ever since then I've been able to stick to walls and dodge bullets.”_

_“So you decided to go out and fight_ **_crime_ ** _?”_

_“Tony-” Pepper said, sensing her husband's growing aggression._

_“Peter do you realize how dangerous and stupid your actions were?” Tony continued. “I’ve had both the NYPD and SHIELD on my back for months about you. Not to mention the fact that your onesie has absolutely no protection whatsoever.”_

_“Dad I’m sorry-”_

_“_ **_No_ ** _, sorry does not cut it,” Tony yelled. “What would I have done if someone caught you? Or heaven forbid you died?_

_That was Tony’s biggest fear, after all, his job often ended up with those he loved being put in danger. But Peter had usually been the rare exception to that. Only having found himself in a few of Tony’s messes throughout the year._

_Well, until he decided it would be a good idea to go beat up bad guys in sweatpants and a hoodie._

_“I just...” Peter tried to explain. “I just wanted to be like you.”_

_That made Tony pause. “What?”_

_“All I’ve ever wanted was to be like you,” Peter told him. “And not just on the smart side. I’ve spent my entire life watching you go off and save people, and with these powers I’m able to do the exact same thing.”_

_When Tony didn’t speak, Peter continued. “You see and hear about all these bad things happening, and normally you can’t do anything about it, but_ **_I_ ** _can. I can look out for the little guy and help the people that nobody else will.”_

_Tony let out a shuttered breath. “But what about you Peter?” he asked. “Who’s going to be there to save you when you need it?”_

_“You?”_

_Tony looked up at his son, to find that he had that ever familiar puppy dog look in his eyes. “I won’t always be there to save you,” he told him. “You know that.”_

_“Well you haven’t failed me yet.”_

_Peter still had a small scar on his forehead from when Obadiah Stane had attacked Tony in their Malibu house, and there was a large cut on his shoulder from when that same house had been blown up only a few years later._

_Peter also had psychological scars, as well. The mental toll of having a superhero AND celebrity as a parent would be enough to destroy any normal kid. But he had also had to watch his dad get kidnapped and fall out of the sky, all before even becoming a teenager. He had been destined to have a fucked up life the moment he was conceived._

_Tony knew he wouldn’t be able to protect him forever._

_“I’m willing to reason with you Peter,” he told his son, wondering if he would come to regret these words. “I’ll allow you to keep being Spider-Man if you agree to a few terms.”_

_Peter’s face lit up. “Yes!” he said, “I’ll do anything.”_

_And looking across at his son's beaming face, Tony felt like he had just signed the boys death warrant.”_

  
  


“So you’re a superhero like daddy?” 

“Yeah, but you can’t tell anyone. It’s kind of a secret.”

Peter sat with Morgan on the dock, as they both looked out and the water and talked. 

It was summer now, and Peter had just finished his third year at MIT. it felt like time just kept getting faster and faster, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. Yes, he liked being in college and hanging out with all his friends all the time, but on the other hand he was ready to get on with his life. 

“I’m going to be a superhero too when I grow up,” the five year old told him. “Daddy said I’m not allowed too, but when I’m a big girl he won’t be able to tell me what to do anymore.”

Peter laughed. “It’s not all fun and games, pumpkin,” he told her. “It can be really scary at times, and you get hurt a lot.” 

“That’s ok, I’m really brave.” 

Morgan’s feet could barely skim the top of the lake as their legs swayed off the side of the dock, but Peter thought she had never looked older. 

They sat in silence for a minute, the only noise being the chirping of the birds around them. “Do you have to go to London?” Morgan finally asked him. 

“It’s only for two weeks, I’ll be back before you know it.” 

Peter, MJ, and Ned were finally able to find a time when they could all go on a trip together, and after the disaster that was their junior year trip to Europe, they thought they would give it another shot. They would be leaving the next morning, and Morgan was less than pleased about it. 

“It’s such a long time,” she complained. “I’ll have no one to play with.” 

“You survived by yourself while I was at school, how is this any different?”

Morgan pouted. “I missed you when you were at school too.” 

Peter sighed. “Ok, how about when I get back I’ll take you out to Coney Island? Just you and me, and we can do whatever you want,” he offered. “Deal?”

Morgan thought for a moment. “Deal.” 

Right as they shook hands, Pepper called them from the house, telling them that lunch was ready. 

Peter grinned. “I’ll race you back to the house.” 

And if he let Morgan win on purpose, then nobody needed to know that. 

_“You’re… pregnant?”_

_Peter sat across from his parents at the dinner table, processing everything he had just been told. They’d been in this exact same position only two years earlier when they'd found out he was Spider-Man, but this time the reason why was much more happy._

_“Yeah Pete,” Tony told him. “You’re going to be a big brother.”_

_Pepper delicately handed him the picture of the ultrasound they had just gotten. They had to point out which parts were the baby, but once he was able to see it, Peter couldn’t stop looking away._

_He was going to be a big brother._

_“You’re the first person we’re telling,” Pepper told him. “We thought it was only right that the third person who knew about her should be her brother.”_

_“Her?” Peter asked._

_“Well, nothings been confirmed yet,” Pepper said, rubbing her stomach. “But… I just have a feeling. You know?”_

_Peter looked back down at the picture, at his little sister. It scared him in a way, that for the first time in his entire life he wouldn’t be the only child, but it also excited him._

_And he knew from that moment onward, that there was nothing he wouldn’t do to protect that child._

Tony’s vision was red as he ran through the halls of Compound.

When Sam had called him, he had barely been able to process his words before jumping into his car and speeding upstate. Pepper would have been with him, but she was in California on a business trip and they were still trying to get into contact with her.

To paraphrase what had happened, Peter had called Sam from Coney Island, saying there was a man with a gun there and he was after him and Morgan. But by the time help had arrived, it was already too late. 

Peter hadn’t even had his suit. Of course he hadn’t had his suit, he was at fucking Coney Island for godsaken. 

“Where is he?” Tony demanded, walking into the medical wing. Sam and Bucky both sat on those cheap plastic hospital chairs, and Steve was walking back and forth with Morgan cradled in his arms. Somehow, she was fast asleep. 

“He’s still with Cho,” Sam told him. “We’ve haven’t been told anything else since we got here.” 

Tony gently took Morgan from Steve’s arms, and it was impossible not to notice the blood that stained the soles of her shoes and the front of her shirt. 

“I’m going to get her some new clothes,” Tony told them, his voice breaking slightly. It broke his heart knowing that Peter was all alone in the operating room, but right now Morgan was right in front of him, and she needed him. 

“Daddy?” she asked, waking up slightly.

“Hi Pumpkin.” 

She rubbed her eyes as they walked through the stark white halls. “Peter got hurt.”

“Yeah, I know sweetheart.”

_“What’s her name?” Peter asked, clutching the tiny bundle close to his chest._

_“Morgan.”_

After hours of waiting, Cho finally came back out into the waiting room. 

“Tony,” she said. “I need to talk to you.”

Pepper had taken an emergency flight back to New York once she had gotten the news, and was now with Morgan in their own personal quarters. They decided to keep Morgan away until something happened. There was no use in worrying her. 

They walked into a different room and Cho closed the door. She was wearing clean clothes, and Tony wanted to puke at the thought of how much of Peter’s blood must have tainted her old ones. 

“Is he-”

“He’s alive,” Cho told him. “For now.” 

Tony could feel his world collapsing around him. 

“If I were you I would go say my goodbyes.” 

Tony could feel himself start to cry. “Don’t say that to me,” he said. “Don’t you fucking say that to me.” 

“He needs you right now, Tony,” she told him. “More than he’s ever needed you before. Go before it’s too late.” 

Cho was crying too now. She was always professional at the best of times, but Peter was a different scenario. He was family. 

“I’ll get Pepper and Morgan.” 

Tony could feel himself blindly walking toward the hospital room, everything he knew crumbling around him. When he slowly pushed open the door, he found Bruce standing over Peter, just staring at him. 

“I’m so sorry Tony,” he told him. “We did everything we could.” 

Then he left, and Tony was alone with Peter.

He walked over and gently grabbed his son's hand. He could faintly hear Pepper and Morgan enter the room shortly after him, but he couldn’t stop focusing on Peter’s face. He looked so normal, and if Tony hadn’t known any better, he would’ve just thought he was sleeping.

“Peter?” Morgan whispered. She walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed his other hand. 

“We have to say goodbye to him now,” Pepper told her, tears also streaming down her face. Tony guessed Cho had already told her the news.

“Why?” Morgan asked. “Where is he going?” 

“Somewhere safe.” 

Then, as if in slow motion, Peter’s eyes slowly flicked open. He looked confused for a minute, not being able to understand where he was, but then his gaze landed on Tony and he relaxed. 

“Dad?” Peter asked, reaching out to him.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Tony replied. 

“Did I save her?” 

Tony nodded. “You did. You did great kid.” 

“I couldn’t let him shoot her.” 

“I know, Buddy.” 

He slowly shifted his head so he could see Morgan, who was still holding his other hand. “Hey pumpkin,” he whispered. 

Morgan crawled onto the bed so she could wrap her small arms around Peter and bury her head into his shoulder. Neither Tony nor Pepper tried to stop her. 

“Please don’t leave Peter,” she begged. 

“Take care of dad for me, alright?”

Peter looked over at his mom and dad, a scared look in his eyes. 

“It’s ok,” Tony told him, pressing his son's hand to his heart. “You can go now, we’ll be ok. I promise.” 

“I love you.” 

“We love you too, Buddy.”

And when Peter’s hand went limp, Tony sobbed. His little boy would never get to graduation, he would never get married or have kids of his own.

And he would never get to grow up.

_Tony's bedroom door creaked open, and only a second later Peter’s small form crawled into the king sized bed and made itself comfy right up against his father._

_“Peter,” Tony groaned, rolling over to face the boy. “What are you doing up? It’s 3am.”_

_“Couldn’t sleep,” the form responded. “Had a nightmare.”_

_“Do you want to tell me about it?”_

_Peter paused. “I dreamt you went away,” he responded. “You went away and I never saw you again.”_

_“Well that’s just stupid,” Tony told him, tucking an arm around his sons shoulders. “I’d never leave you, no matter what.”_

_“Really?” Peter responded._

_“Of course,” Tony told him. “Now go to sleep, you have school in the morning.”_

_Tony pulled the comforter around the two of them, and made sure Peter wasn’t too close to the edge. Pepper was gone for the week so they had the entire bed to themselves. It was nice, in a way, Just the two of them laying in the dark._

_“I love you dad.” Peter whispered._

_“I love you too, Buddy.”_

_fin._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
